Unova! Another Story!
by Lolitagirl12
Summary: Lilli is starting her adventure through Unova! She goes up agaist Team Plasma. But what happens when she developes a crush on their leader? NXOC


**Loli: Hello everyone, it's Lolitalgirl12 here introducing a new story! Ever since I've been playing black and white I've been desperate to write a story. A lot of people are writing about FerrisWheel Shipping (which I completely support) but I decied to make an NxOC story just for fun! This shipping is called Royal Shipping. You will learn why it is called that soon. I apologize now if N seems OOC. This follows the main story of the game btw and is told by my character's POV. Oh yea, and her name is Lilli.**

**Disclaimer!- I DO NOT in any way own Pokemon! This is a FAN-BASED, NON-PROFIT story! I DO NOT claim ownership to any characters besides my OCs. Thanks! Please support the official game by buying it and any merchandise!**

**_-Lilli's POV-_**

The sun crept through my window. I slowly got up. I looked out my window to see the orange tinted leaves blow by in the wind. It was a cool auntumn day, and the day I would start my Pokemon adventure.

**-Chapter 1 My Own Pokemon! It's So Cute!-**

I went over to my mirror looked at myself. My black eyes still looked slightly tired and my long, blonde hair looked it was standing up straight. I let out a sigh. Bed head. Once I managed to tame my hair, I tyed it in two long ponytails. One on each side of my head. I then grabbed my orange beanie with a black pokeball symbol on it and put it on. I think put on an oragne t-shirt and a black skirt. I went into my closet and pulled out my orange jacket dress that stopped at about my knees. I pulled it ove rmyself and slipped into my black hightops with orange laces. I grabbed my black backpack and put in on. Today was gonna be great. I could just tell.

When I got downstairs I saw my mom had already made some breakfast. "Ready for today Lilli?" she asked me. "You know it! Today is gonna be awesome!" I said before sitting down at the table. "What type of pokemon are you going to get?" Mom asked me. "Hmm...maybe a fire type!" I said while imagining it. "Well it would be hard to cross areas with a lot of water," Mom said. "Maybe a grass type!" I said again. "What if a place catches on fire?" she asked. "I got it! I'll use the water type!" I said excited. I then heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it," my mom said. She opened the door and Prof. Juniper was standing there holding a blue box with a green ribbon. She and my mom had a conversation while I sat at the table eating. Prof. Juniper then handed my mom the box and left. "What's in the box?" I asked excicted. "It's the three pokemon," Mom replied. "Awesome! can I see them?" I asked. "Not until Cheren and Bianca get here too," Mom said. "Awww fine," I said slightly dissapointed. "I'll go put them in your room and when you're done eating you can go upstairs and play Wii until they get here," Mom said before going up to my room. Once I finished eating my breakfast I went upstairs to my room. Cheren, Bianca, hurry up!

I was playing on my Wii when I heard some voices. "Oh hello Cheren! Lilli is upstairs why don't you up there and wait with her!" I heard my mom's voice. Cheren then came up the stairs and pushed up his glasses. "I did some research on what the three pokemon might be," Cheren said before going through his bag to pull out something. "Wait don't you think it would be more fun to see for ourselves?" I asked. "Yea I guess you're right," he replied. The two of us sat on my bed talking until we heard my mom's voice again. "There you are Bianca! Cheren and Lilli are upstairs in her room. Now that you're here you can pick the pokemon Prof. Juniper sent over," my mom said. Biance then ran upstairs. "Sorry I'm late!" she said. "Geez you're so flighty," Cheren said under his breath. "Anyways let's pick our pokemon!" I said happily. "Yeah!" Bianca said in agreement. Cheren nodded in agreement. "Since we are at Lilli's house, she can pick first," he said. "Yea it's only fair," Bianca said. I then smiled. I got to pick the first one? How awesome was that? I walking over to wear my mom set down the box. Prof. Juniper had left a note for us. Once I read it out loud I opened the box.

"Hmmm...I choose Oshawatt!" I said holding up the adorable little pokemon. "It's so cute!" Biance sat before walking over to me and patting it on the head. "Then I want Tepig!" she said with a grin before holding up her pokemon. "I'll get Snivy then," Cheren said. Bianca then got a huge grin on her face. I knew what that ment...she had an idea.

To be continued...

**Loli: Please R&R! See you all in the next Chapter! Route 1, So Much Fun!**


End file.
